No Tan Solo
by K-tra
Summary: Un momento de soledad compartida.SSxLV. Snoldemort


**No Tan Solo**  
Autor: K-tra

_Fandom_: Harry Potter  
_Parejas_: SS/TR(LV) (Snoldemort)  
_Palabras: _1.664  
_Aviso:_ Voldie y Sev y todos los demas le pertenecen a Rowling...  
_Fecha:_ 22 Marzo 2006  
_Sumario_: Un momento de soledad compartida.  
_Permiso para Archivar:_ Si, donde quieran. avísenme así puedo ir a visitar el sitio.  
_E-mail_: wesleymarsters - arroba - )   
_Review:_ si quieren bien, si no quieren también.. y aunqe no comenten. aprecio que se hayan tomado tiempo para leer mi fic.

(..) pensamientos

"Los Magos de sangre pura, .. cada vez hay menos...  
Intenté hacer lo mejor para salvar nuestro mundo, nuestra raza, pero,.. Dumbledore y su estúpido fanatismo por los Muggles nos está llevando a convertir futuras generaciones en Squibs y al final a desaparecer. Quedando como simple recuerdo de historias fantásticas de Muggles.."

Voldemort giró y miro a los ojos a Snape. Preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras que el profesor de Pociones parecía aburrido. "Pero conosco cual es mi destino," seseó, "Ya han predecido mi último sacrificio para salvar nuestro mundo en la batalla de mañana."

Voldemort caminaba de un lado al otro de la pequeña habitación. Sus manos sostenidas en su espalda. "Potter solo morirá si yo muero. Y solo moriré si el muere. Es lo que la profecía realmente dice en sus juegos de palabras. Ambos vivos, o ambos muertos."

Snape cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y seguía a su Amo con sus ojos. Era común que el Lord le hiciera quedarse a solas con él, después de las reuniones con el resto de los Mortifagos. Siempre quería un consejo, o información o a veces simplemte alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos sobre diversos tópicos.  
"Debo destruir el ícono que Dumbledore ha hecho de ese niño. Sé que estoy peleando por una causa perdida. Pero al menos moriré peleando por lo que creo es lo correcto; sin importar lo que otros crean de mi, o de mi gente, mis leales Mortifagos. "

Snape se preguntaba por decimo quinta vez, a donde quería llegar su Lord con todo este discurzo. Parecía nervioso, pero eso era comprensible. Teniendo en cuenta que en pocas horas saldría el sol a iluminar las tierras que pronto estarán cubiertas de magia y de sangre. _(Y de cuerpos.)_ pensaba Snape.  
En pocas horas la batalla final comezaría.  
"Ya hemos perdido, pero me llevaré al niño-que-me-asesino conmigo.  
Y no tendré que sentarme y ver como todo nuestro mundo desaparece."

Esto sorprendió al Profesor, por lo que comenzó a prestar mas atención. ¿Lord Voldemort estaba hablando de su futuro fracazo?. No puede ser?.. Es verdad que todo el mundo espera que Harry-suertudo-Potter asesine a Voldemort, pero que este ya lo de por echo. _(Increiblemente inesperado.)_ pensaba Snape.  
"Este es el final. Mi última noche sobre la tierra." Repentinamente se acercó y atrapó a Severus por los hombros, sus delgados dedos sostenían con fuerza las negras telas que cubrían a su mejor y mas leal soldado, su mano derecha, su consejero, su traidor. "Es mi última noche... Por favor" susurró, "... no quiero pasar mi últimas horas a solas..."

Snape quedo congelado. "Mi Lord...?" fue lo único que logró decir. Snape no encontraba palabras que lo asistieran en esta situación. Que podría decir? Lord Voldemort tenía razón; la profecía había sido interpretada erróneamente hasta hace un par de días atrás. Y sí, predecía su muerte al igual que la del joven Potter. Voldemort lo sabía, Dumbledore lo sabía, hasta él mismo lo sabía..., Harry Potter no. Y no debía saberlo. Dumbledore confiaba en el joven Potter. Pero el Ministerio temía que si el joven descubría el verdadero significado de la profecía, saliera corriendo y huyera de su obligación.

"NO", fue su respuesta.

Voldemort exhaló fuertemente y retiró sus manos de Snape. "Lo esperaba." Le confesó en un susurró, hablando mas para si mismo que para su Segundo.  
"No me engaño. Se que.. , mi cuerpo..., soy una especie de monstruo a los ojos de mis fieles."

_(A los ojos del mundo)_ pensó el Profesor.

"Simplemente horrible. Una serpiente deforme. _(Debo haber estado loco en creer que tu verías diferente. ... en que alguien pudiera estar interesado... en algo conmigo.)_ Pensé que podría convencerte con palabras…, pero ahora ya no quiero ni intentarlo. Había pensado en mencionar lo solitaria que es tu existencia, al igual que la mía. " Mirando a su alrededor y abriendo los brazos, Voldemort volvió a verlo. "No hay nadie aquí que quiera pasar la última noche antes de la batalla contigo, excepto yo. Pensé que no rechazarías un poco de compañía. _(Creí que no te importaría que fuera yo. Creí que veías mas allá de lo que los ojos ven)" _

Snape lo miraba un poco confundido.

Voldemort seguía viéndolo a los ojos, con una mirada que el Profesor antes había visto reflejada en esas rojas pupilas, pero nunca supo definir.  
Voldemort trataba de decirle algo que el consideraba importante siendo esta su, posiblemente, última oportunidad. Pero no sabía como hacerlo. Nunca antes se había permitido.

"Es... muy solitario ser…,Ufff.." el Lord miraba al suelo ahora y parecía tratar de ordenar sus próximas palabras. ".. me siento solo." Snape jamás hubiese esperado que esas fueran.

"Y nunca sabré lo que se siente el no estarlo.. El tener a alguien. El tener alguien cerca. Sentir un abrazo. Sentir... ser amado." Parecía que una vez que había encontrado como expresar sus pensamientos no encontraba forma de detenerse.

"Pensé ... que podrías enseñarme."

Snape se descubrió acercándose al hombre frente a él. No podia creer lo que oía. Pero una parte de él entendía esas palabras de corazón. . "Mi Lord… lo que espera de mi, no puedo complacer."

"Lo que espero de ti, no es lo que quiero." Seseó y volvió sus ojos al alto y oscuro Profesor.

"Bésame," Voldemort susurró. "... solo un beso."

Severus miró nuevamente dentro de esos reptilianos ojos rojos y entendió, porque eran como ver a los suyos propios. Voldemort le había mostrado lo mas profundo de su ser en cada reunion que tenía con él. Lo mas profundo, sus sentimientos. Nunca usó palabras, porque esas palabras estaban prohibidas en un Señor Oscuro. Él había sido elegido por el Lord para ver esos extraños momentos donde algo mas que odio se reflejaba en esos ojos. Enojo, frustración, satisfacción, miedo, desesperación, y hoy... resignación. Y algo mas, tristeza.

Snape, sabiendo que esta sería posiblemente su última noche también, o moría en batalla, o moría a manos de un Mortifago al descubrir su traición. Y aunque a diferencia del Lord, él si sabía lo que era ser amado, pero ya no recordaba casi. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, porque Voldemort solo le pedía una última experiencia en su vida. Una pizca de lo que nunca tuvo, de lo que nunca le ofrecieron. Por lo que no quiso pensar dos veces, e hizo lo que jamás hubiese creído que haría. Por primera ves notaba su mayoría en altura ante Voldemort. Cerca de él, el Lord elevaba su vista unos centímetros. Snape cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus labios rozaran aquella boca. Poco, suave y lentamente... un beso.  
Snape sintió una mano en su cintura y otra en su hombro. Inconscientemente puso mas presión en sus labios y los separó lentamente. Su mano sin su permiso, había rodeado la cintura del Lord. El beso no era de pasión, ni amor, era solamente una muestra de entendimiento y una muestra de aceptación. Y una despedida.

El beso continuó en forma lenta , sin apuros ni presiones. Voldemort puso presiono en sus manos y brazos haciendo que el cuerpo de su espía quedara completamente contra el de él, haciendo que el beso fuera mas fuerte. Tímidamente sus lenguas se acariciaron. Snape lo abrazaba ahora con ambos brazos, una mano en la cintura, otra en media espalda. Voldemort hacia lo mismo, como si ninguno quisiera que el otro escapara.  
Uno segundos después Voldemort separó sus boca de la Snape, pero no se alejó. Quedo absorbiendo el confort que aquellos largos y fuertes brazos le brindaban. Giró su cabeza y recostó una mejilla en el hombro de su espía, y cerró sus ojos. Snape no se negó al momento y aceptó el pequeño confort que le era ofrecido en ese abrazo y sintió como si su piel absorbiera el último contacto físico con otro cuerpo en muchos años, y el último que jamás tendrá.  
Sus brazos apretaron con fuerza el cuerpo que rodeaban, quedando por unos momentos así, sin moverse, con su mejilla recostada en la nuca de el poderoso hechicero. Ambos absorbiendo el momento.

Sin razón explicable para Voldemort, sintió un agudo dolor en medio de su garganta, como un nudo. Pero no quiso pensar en un porque. ¿De que serviría?.  
Ese momento terminaría. Y muy pronto terminó, al sentir que Snape aflojaba sus brazos que lo sostenían tan cómodamente. Su momento de debilidad llegaba a su fin. Dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran por unos minutos había valido la humillación. Por mas que había tenido que rogar por estos minutos, por ese beso, las sensaciones eran dignas de recordarlas, pensó el Lord.

Dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del alto hechicero, liberó de sus brazos a Snape, y dio un paso atrás. Tampoco iba a analizar el porque de ese pequeño gesto. ¿De que serviría?.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en donde ni el profesor de pociones, ni el Lord habían sacado su vista del suelo; Voldemort dijo:.

"Severus. . no tenías porque... pero me alegra que lo hayas echo. espero... espero que no haya sido muy desagradable para ti."

No pudo mentir, no tenia porqué. "No, no lo fue. Tom" usando su nombre deliberadamente. Total, eran sus últimas horas con vida para ambos. Su trabajo de espía había terminado. Ya nada tenía mucha importancia, salvo la batalla.

Se miraron uno al otro. "Será mejor que te vayas, regresa al castillo" susurró Voldemort. "Pronto te necesitaran y te estarán buscando… y Potter te necesita mas que nadie."

Severus quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, al realizar que había sido descubierto. Desde cuando, nunca lo sabrá.

Pero fue Voldemort quien comenzó a alejarse. Frente a la puerta, Voldemort giró su cabeza y fijo su vista en negros ojos. "Gracias." y se fue.

Talvez sea el único en haber conocido ese Tom Marvolo Riddle. Talvez el haya sido el único en darle un momento tierno.

Talvez, solo talvez,… Tom haya descubierto que Es no estar tan solo..

**FIN**


End file.
